User talk:TawnyThePharaoh
Welcome to my talk page leave a message or die eh heh heh heh hehhh... xD Just kidding, but seriously what else would you have come to my Talk Page for? Noah KaibaI am a human... Not a machine... 05:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Re Hey Tawny. As I'm not everyone, I can't really answer your question x3 But I guess everyone is doing pretty good, I mean, there aren't that many active users so x3 I know I'm doing pretty good, I'm in my summer vacation now so no school = happy Blood. Anyways, I'm glad you're getting/feeling better! Do you even lift, Bro? 18:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) No problem! And I'm not sure if Bird told you this after you left, but since your ban is over, you're free to come back if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine, but if you do, that's fine too. (we're kind of dying again if I'm honest lol) Do you even lift, Bro? 12:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Do you even lift, Bro? 19:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Like, how to make them or... something else? Do you even lift, Bro? 17:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Well, I could make you one if you want, and then you can edit it as you want to later on. I could try and explain it, but I'm just not that great at explaining things x3 Do you even lift, Bro? 19:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Any colors you want on it and what you want it to say :) I suggest at least two of each, one for your user page link and one for your talk page link. Do you even lift, Bro? 21:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey! So, I went with a more golden color for the first part, and a really dark purple that almost looks black for the second part since I've watch the show myself, I thought it might go with it, ya know? If you don't like it tho, I can fix it. Also, since I've already made it, I'm assuming you know what to do with it now x3 If not, just let me know and I can tell you. Anyway, here it is: Pharaoh AtemYu-Gi-Oh! I hope you like it! Do you even lift, Bro? 00:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem, and awesome! Do you even lift, Bro? 00:51, June 25, 2014 (UTC) On a character page (which would go under a sup-page jsyk) you would only put your personal category and the series category if that is applicable. :) Do you even lift, Bro? 00:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem, that's why I'm here xD Do you even lift, Bro? 01:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tawny, for the reading thing on my blog, I guess I'll pick Different what do you want me to read? STORMY 02:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for telling me :D Have a great time! Yeah, thanks for telling me :D Have a great time! Do you even lift, Bro? 18:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, well, I hope you still have fun! [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 02:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Haha, alright :) [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 19:26, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, I hope you had fun! [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 00:17, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey! Just fyi, unless you're going to be gone for like, 2+ weeks, you don't have to tell me every time you're not going to be able to get on :) I don't mind you telling me about your life, and I am interested in it (tho in the less creepist way possible), I don't have to know everytime you can't make it onto the wiki, okay? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but could you imagine every time someone couldn't be on for a day and messaged me? I'd go crazy xD (Or, even more crazy but B) ) So derp x3 [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 03:51, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey :) Well, I hope you aren't/weren't bored! [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 18:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC)